Zootopia Story Concepts Adoption
by User55135
Summary: Set of story concepts for anyone to adopt and aid their own stories.


**I'm not a good writer but that doesn't mean I didn't have a few ideas. I have read multiple Zootopia fanfics and these are just some of the concepts that came to mind for a future fanfic I'd like to read someday. But I won't be writing it, so I give it to you instead as a gift for all those great writers out there. If you are interested in any of these concepts and wish to use them, go ahead, no need to even credit me either as it will be all yours. Take care and happy writing.  
**

 _Two Nicks, One Wilde:_

Nick Wilde seems to have disappeared one weekend but he returns for work only different. No one in the ZPD seems to notice but Judy, but she shrugs off his odd snooping behavior and returns to her duties. Meanwhile, the real Nick Wilde finds himself bound and being violently interrogated for information he does not know yet. Can Judy see through the charade in time to save Nick?

 _Furless Fox:_

One of the most embarrassing and life threatening moments in Nick Wilde's life. A simple trip to getting a fur trim before work results in Nick getting drugged, waking up later chained to a fence in an alley and completely robbed of his money, clothes, and... Fur? Additionally, this is not a good time to be furless as winter is right around the corner. While he tries to survive, he hopes that Judy can find him in time.

 _Untitled 1:_

Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and their two biological kids are returning to Zootopia from their vacation. However, their train breaks down and they end up staying in another city which turns disastrous (basically Zistopia with prejudices set to maximum). Nick Wilde is arrested and imprisoned for "kidnapping" Judy and his kids. Their kids are forcefully placed in a foster home to await adoption, but they won't go quietly. And Judy is sent to mental health facility where they try to convince her that she is not a cop and is not married to a fox. The family's only hope is to escape somehow and get back to Zootopia, though they may have to break a few laws along the way.

 _Knights and Rogues:_

Nick and Judy decide to visit a renaissance festival and partake in many of the medieval activities.

 _What if, Deathmatch:_

Nick and Judy have fought before, but never to the death until Nick finds an option in the P.I.X.A.R machine to allow them to. Unrestrained, who will win in a fight to the death?

 _Gaming Mammals:_

Nick and Judy are selected to partake in Zootopia's most popular gameshow (a mix of Wipeout and Survivor) for a chance to win the grand prize of *insert prize here.* But they aren't the only ones there competing as many familiar faces take the challenge as well.

 _Untitled 2:_

A mass serial killer is plaguing Zootopia, with Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (recently engaged) hot on his/her trail. After a devastating bombing of a prey concert, Nick and Judy final cornered the killer, only for Judy to end up shot and falling into a coma. Waking up 4 years later, Judy finds Zootopia to be a very different place. Predator are forced into collars, predator rights have been nearly completely removed. Death is everywhere with the killer still on the loose and worse of all, Nick Wilde is being blamed as the killer and has been on the run for past 4 years. Judy must do everything she can to set things right.

 _Untitled 3:_

A routine patrol turns south as Judy is kidnapped, leaving Nick alone to pick up the trail. Judy wakes up to find herself on a farm, but not any farm as this one is meant to harvest fur and meat. Judy Hopps is in an illegal fur farm ran by reptiles, and she must do what she can to prolong her scheduled death (farm is low on female rabbits for breeding due to an accident) until Nick can rescue her. (Violent/Gory)

 _Untitled 4:_

Nick Wilde loves his new life, a steady job, a wonderful girlfriend who happens to be a bunny, and new friendships in the ZPD. But, his trust with the ZPD is shattered as he learns that his mother was recently assaulted and raped by a crooked ZPD officer. Now he is torn whether to stay with those he once called his brothers in blue, or leave.

 _Friendly Fire, or more? :_

During a ZPD raid, Nick Wilde is shot in the back by a fellow police officer. Now, with her closest friend (and love interest) in the hospital, Judy Hopps is on the warpath for justice but soon finds that this case of friendly turns out to be something more.

 _Untitled 5:_

A chase gone wrong leaves Judy temporarily blind for an undetermined amount of time and now has to rely on Nick to guide her through this tough time.

 _We're in the past, really?! :_

A normal patrol turns weird as Nick and Judy are sucked into a wormhole that appears out of nowhere and are sent back to the time, back before the peace between predator and prey where some formed tribes while others remained savage. First thing to do is figure out how to get their police cruiser out of a tree.

 _Copy Fox:_

Nick Wilde wakes up inside some kind of strange lab finds out that he has been dead for 10 years, a clone, but he remembers everything except for how he died. Now he journeys back to Zootopia to try and reconnect with Judy (the mammal he loves), Chief Judy who is cold and emotionless now. A lot has changed since his death, and Nick hopes to fix it.

 _Drive like a Bunny:_

Nick Wilde may have his license, but he never really learned how to drive; an issue that Judy plans to fix. AKA, Judy teaches Nick how to drive before Chief Bogo notices.

 _Untitled 6:_

Nick and Judy have both been kidnapped by a serial killer, with the killer leaving one demand; Chief Bogo and Chief Bogo alone must be sent to solve this case. Bogo intends to save his officers, but in the end he can only be allowed to save one. Choosing who will live, and who will die. - Includes alternate ending where both Nick and Judy survive.

 _Untitled 7:_

Nick and Judy are invited to help at the Zootopia Police Academy, mainly because this year's cadets include a few foxes and rabbits.

 _Untitled 8:_

Nick Wilde wakes up one morning with bandages wrapped around his head, oh well, time for another day of hustling. However, he keeps getting calls from a bunny who keeps telling him he is late to work at the ZPD. Nick doesn't work at the ZPD, they would never let a fox like him in... right? (Nick suffering from amnesia)

 _In Blue we Trust:_

Trust is not so easily earned, even among the police. Nick Wilde may be a ZPD officer now, but he finds that many of his coworkers still don't trust him. Nick must prove that they can trust him, a fox, as one of their brothers in blue.

 _Untitled 9:_

Nick and Judy are stranded on an unknown island full of mad cannibals, they need to try and survive and find a way off the island. (Theme somewhat from the game The Forest)

 _Legend of the Nurse:_

The ZPD nurse may not be full blown hospital, but she gets patients in there every once in a while, officers who sustained minor injuries. One such officer she looks forward to is Nick Wilde as he always has a tale for her. (AKA Nick tries to awesomize how he got his injuries, especially when Judy isn't around to fact check him.)

 _Student Cops:_

Nick and Judy go undercover as college students in order to find a dangerous drug dealer hiding amongst the college campus. They have to do their best to blend in which means dealing with boring lectures, homework, secret admirers, bullies (especially for Nick), the works.

 _YouTube Bunny:_

How does Judy handle having some of her fail moments highlighted on YouTube for others to laugh at?

 _A wolf amongst sheep, or bunnies in this case:_

A vacation to Bunnyborrow turns south as Nick is shot and nearly killed. Stuck in the hospital, the last thing Nick says to Judy before falling unconscious was that it was a Hopps bunny who shot him. Now Judy is set on a very (emotionally) difficult case as her whole family are suspects of attempted murder.

 _Untitled 10:_

A frighteningly powerful storm rips through Zootopia catching everyone off guard and leaving the city in shambles. Nick and Judy endure the onslaught of the storm and help pick up the pieces of the aftermath. The biggest question, which lands as a new case on the laps of our duo, is why wasn't Zootopia warned of the oncoming storm?

 _Untitled 11:_

A dangerous killer is on the loose in Zootopia, targeting cops and anyone who helps them or gets in the killer's way. Nick and Judy are tasked with finding the killer and bringing him/her to justice, but this case may prove to be more dangerous than they thought. They soon realize that they don't need to find the killer, but the killer will find them. (Told from the perspective of the killer)

 _Untitled 12:_

Nick and Judy are happily married and have three (biological) kits, one fox hybrid and two bunny hybrids. Life is tough for them as some mammals just can't let go of their prejudices, plus Nick and Judy's lives as cops put them in danger all the time. What they did not expect was a killer would start targeting the Wildehopps children.

 _Wake up, Die, Repeat:_

Nick and Judy find themselves under a curse of repeating the same day. The reset triggers ever time one of them is killed, a death they can't avoid no matter what. They are given two options to break the curse. Option one, which is the easy one, is one would have to murder the other, but that one would not be revived from the reset. Option two, well... Nick and Judy need to figure that one out.

 _Zootopia vs. Zistopia:_

Multiple tears into time and space have opened the doors for Zootopia to meet the bleak Zistopia, neither agreeing with the other. Nick and Judy from Zootopia hope to bring peace while constantly butting heads with Judy Hopps from Zistopia (Zistopia Nick currently in prison) who (along with others) tries to bring Zistopian justice to Zootopia.

 _Untitled 13:_

Nick Wilde has been genderbent and he tries to hide it until he can find a way to return to normal.

 _Feral:_

Nick and Judy have seen mammals go savage, but on a vacation to the old world they come across very different mammals. Ferals.

 _Soldier Bun:_

Judy Hopps has been drafted into the military. So, instead of a Cop she will become a soldier. Only problem is a certain red fox driving her mad.

 _Untitled 14:_

A terrorist group is plaguing Zootopia and beyond, their intention to bring massive populations under control. Nick and Judy are tasked with finding their leaders and bring them down. Their case begins when it hits close to home, Judy's home of Bunnyburrow. Through blood and chaos, our duo will show that the world does not need executioners for population control.

 _Untitled 15:_

Nick Wilde knows much about the criminal underworld, too much. A group of dangerous blood-thirsty criminals intends to snuff out the threat that is Nick Wilde before he even has a chance. Even already being in the Police Academy won't stop them. Nick Wilde is oblivious to the threat over his head as he is focused on being good enough for Precinct One, but he will be taking on a much bigger role in the academy soon.

 _Untitled 16:_

(Medieval AU) Judy is an aspiring knight in the kingdom of Zootopia, over confident as well. She gets into serious trouble and ends up getting her life saved by a homeless beggar, a red fox named Nick Wilde. She tries to express her gratitude only to witness the world be crueler and crueler to the fox. Now a conspiracy is rising that threatens the peace for the kingdom of Zootopia, and as Judy and Nick unravel the mystery their feelings for each other grows.

 **I will add more story concepts to adopt in the next chapter if and when they come to mind**


End file.
